La vie à la House
by Olivia Weyr de Telgara
Summary: Suite de L'amour rend aveugle. Ship HouseCameron. Alors que tout se passe bien dans la vie de Cameron et House, un nouvel évènement remet tout en question...


La vie à la House By Calleigh Watson 

Fanfiction Docteur House. Suite de _L'amour rend aveugle_.

Salle de travail. 1 an plus tard.

Eric Foreman, Chase et Allison Cameron étaient installé chacun de son coté. Chase faisait des mots croisés, Foreman bossait sur un dossier gardant un œil sur la jeune femme qui bossait sur son ordinateur portable, à demi allongée dans un fauteuil. Sa grossesse se passait bien, même à un mois de son accouchement elle venait quand même à son travail, là House pouvait garder un œil sur elle, même si elle n'avait pas le droit d'approcher des patients, ordre de son compagnon. Il avait trouvé comme argument que lui ne voyait jamais les patients alors. Après son coma et la perte du bébé douze mois auparavant, House avait changé enfin seulement avec Cameron car avec les autres, il ne se privait pas pour les casser ou de les rabaisser. Puis Cameron était tombé enceinte, House n'avait pas su comment réagir et ce même si ils désiraient se bébé. Il n'était pas toujours très sûr de lui dans leur relation, et Allison l'avait bien compris, elle lui laissait le temps. Et puis il finissait toujours par revenir vers elle. La pièce était silencieuse, House n'était pas encore arrivé, chose peu surprenante, depuis qu'ils avaient appris qu'elle portait un enfant, elle ne venait plus en moto avec lui mais avait repris sa voiture. Et par conséquent House était de nouveau en retard et ce même si ils partaient en même temps de chez lui. Il la suivait jusqu'à l'hôpital en moto, puis partait faire un tour, histoire de ne pas perdre les bonnes habitudes. Cameron referma son ordinateur et se leva avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Foreman : Où vas-tu ?

Cameron : Aux toilettes, tu veux peut-être m'accompagner ???

Foreman : Tu y as été il y a moins de dix minutes.

Cameron : Je te rappelle que je suis enceinte, ce charmant bébé d'environ deux kilos appuie sur ma vessie. Tu as fait médecine, tu devrais le savoir.

Chase : Ce que tu peux être cynique, House déteint un peu trop sur toi.

Wilson : (arrivant) Et ça vous pose un problème, docteur Chase ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il posa un baiser sur la joue au docteur Cameron, il était devenu très amis avec le temps.

Wilson : Où est House ???

Cameron : En retard comme d'habitude.

Puis elle quitta la pièce en vitesse.

Wilson : Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

Chase : Pause pipi.

Wilson : Oh je vois.

Chase : On peut vous aider, docteur Wilson ?

Wilson : A moins de vous appeler House, non.

House : (arrivant) Où est Allie ?

Chase & Foreman : Aux toilettes !

Wilson : House, je peux te voir, seul à seul.

House : Si c'est pour m'avouer ton amour pour moi sache que mon cœur est déjà pris.

Wilson : Un peu de sérieux, House.

House : Suis moi.

L'oncologue suivit le diagnosticien dans son bureau et attendit que celui ci prenne place pour fermer les rideaux entre le bureau et la salle de travail où se trouvait les autres.

House : Je t'ai dit non, Wilson, je sais que ça te brise le cœur mais…

Wilson : Oh ferme là ! Sois un peu sérieux de temps en temps.

Wilson s'assit et sortit quelque chose de sa poche, un petit écrin de velours.

Wilson : Tu as oublié ça dans mon bureau, hier.

House : (soudain très sérieux) Merci.

Il attrapa la boite et la regarda en la faisant passer d'une main à l'autre.

Wilson : Tu ne m'as pas dit quand comptais-tu lui demander ?

FLASHBACK

Bureau du docteur Wilson. 20h00. La veille.

House entra dans son bureau sans frapper, faisant sursauter le cancérologue qui était occupé à potasser un dossier.

Wilson : House, ça t'arrive jamais de frapper.

House : Pourquoi faire ???

Le docteur House s'approcha et s'assit sur la chaise en face de son ami.

Wilson : Tu ne devrais pas être chez toi avec Cameron ???

House : Si.

Wilson : Alors qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Il sortit de sa poche un écrin de velours noir et le posa sur les dossiers de son ami. Il lui fit signe de l'ouvrir, Wilson s'exécuta et découvrit à l'intérieur un magnifique solitaire.

Wilson : C'est pour Cameron ?

House : C'est sûr que c'est pas pour le Pape.

Wilson : Alors tu vas la demander en mariage.

House : Je ne sais pas.

Wilson : Mais si tu as pris la peine d'acheter une bague c'est que tu y as pensé.

House : Tu me vois, moi marié ???

Wilson : Avec quelqu'un d'autre non, mais avec Cameron, oui très bien. Elle est celle qu'il te faut. Et vous allez avoir un bébé.

House : Ca c'est son idée.

Wilson : Ose me regarder dans les yeux et me dire que tu n'as pas envie de se bébé.

House : Et bien espérons qu'elle ne ressemble pas trop à Allison, sinon je ne suis pas sortie de l'auberge.

Wilson : Alors le bébé est une fille !!!

House : Arg, je pouvais pas tenir ma langue ! Oui c'est une fille. Mais ne dis rien à personne et surtout pas à Cuddy. Elle cherche à savoir alors laissons là mariner.

Wilson : Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher !

House : De quoi ?

Wilson : De la faire enrager.

House : Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas, surtout qu'à cause d'Allison, j'ai tendance à devenir trop gentil !

Wilson : Allison et toi avez pensé à un prénom pour la petite ?

House : Voilà que tu vas pas me lâcher avec ça.

Wilson : Alors ?

House : Oui on a pensé Chasette ou Wilsongirl ou…

Wilson : House !

House : On y a pensé mais encore rien de définitif.

Wilson : Mais la naissance est dans un mois, faites vite. Allez rentre chez toi, va la voir et repense à tout ça quand tu croiseras son regard.

FLASHBACK

House : Je lui demanderais quand je trouverais le moment opportun. Sûrement avant la naissance du bébé.

Wilson : Alors range ça avant qu'elle n'entre dans ton bureau.

House glissa la petite boite dans sa poche au même moment Cameron ouvrit la porte.

House : Non je regrette Wilson, je ne peux rien faire pour tes hémorroïdes, ton cas n'est pas assez intéressant.

Cameron : Je dérange peut-être ???

House : Non entre, princesse. Wilson me faisait part de ses petits problèmes de santé.

Cameron : On dira que je te crois.

Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa puis House se tourna vers Wilson.

House : Qu'est ce que tu as ?? Tu es jaloux ?

Wilson : Je crois que je vais plutôt filer ça vaut mieux.

House : Oui en effet.

Cameron : Je vais filer aussi.

House : Hé ! Non pourquoi ?

Cameron : Rendez-vous chez le médecin.

House : Je suis médecin.

Cameron : Mais pas obstétricien.

House : Ah c'est sûr que tout le monde ne peux pas avoir mon métier !

Cameron : Et puis après le coup de canne que tu lui as donné la dernière fois je ne crois pas que le docteur Malvin soit très heureux de te voir.

House : C'était un petit coup de rien du tout. Et il l'avait bien mérité.

Elle se mit à rire doucement tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Wilson : Je vous accompagne, Allison.

Cameron : Volontiers.

House : Mais…

Trop tard la porte du bureau venait de se refermer sur les docteurs Cameron et Wilson le laissant seul dans son bureau.

Domicile de Gregory House. 18h30.

En entrant dans ce qui était maintenant chez elle, elle fut frapper d'un moment de solitude. La pièce était sombre et silencieuse. Elle alluma une petite veilleuse et se dirigea vers le piano, elle effleura les touches doucement et commença à jouer une berceuse que Greg lui avait appris. Puis elle posa sa main sur son ventre. Elle était heureuse, son couple allait bien, ils allaient avoir un enfant. Mais son travail lui manquait, ne pas pouvoir approcher les patients la rendaient dingue, Greg la rendait dingue à la surprotéger mais les disputes étaient plus rare qu'avant leur rupture, Greg ne cherchait plus à la blesser comme il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois par le passé. Et ce bébé, cette petite fille, un petit de House et d'elle, mais elle avait peur que Greg ne soit pas vraiment prêt pour ce rôle de père. Un bébé s'était un grand changement. Le téléphone sonna et d'un coup elle réalisa que Greg aurait déjà dû être rentré. Elle se dirigea vers le téléphone aussi rapidement que sa condition le lui permettait. Et elle décrocha.

Cameron : Cameron.

___ Allison, c'est Wilson._

Cameron : Wilson ?? Un problème ?

_Wilson :__ Oui, je suis désolé, Allison, House a eu un accident… Allison ?_

La jeune femme était blanche comme un linge et s'était laissée tomber sur le canapé.

_Wilson :__ Le docteur Chase va bientôt arriver pour vous prendre, restez où vous êtes. Allison… répondez moi…_

Cameron : Je… comment… Greg… ?

_Wilson :__ Il est en vie, il est au bloc. Allison, restez en ligne, parlez moi._

Cameron : Il ne peux pas mourir… Je l'aime trop, et le bébé…

_Wilson :__ Je sais._

On frappa à la porte.

Cameron : Chase…

Elle raccrocha et se dirigea fébrilement vers la porte, pour l'ouvrir sur le docteur Chase. Il passa la porte et la rattrapa au moment où les jambes de la jeune femme se dérobèrent sous elle.

Chase : Ca va aller Allison.

Cameron : Je veux voir Greg.

Chase : Oui je vais t'y conduire, appuis toi sur moi, voilà.

De sa main libre, il attrapa la couverture qui traînait près de la porte et la mis sur les épaules de la jeune femme avant de l'entraîner vers la voiture.

Princeton Hôpital.

Wilson, Cuddy et Stacy observaient l'opération de Gregory House depuis la pièce vitrée en hauteur.

Cuddy : Le docteur Cameron a été prévenu ?

Wilson : Oui Chase est parti la chercher.

Stacy : Je la plains à un mois de son accouchement, elle avait bien besoin de ça.

Cuddy : Pourquoi n'est-il pas rentré en voiture avec elle ???

Wilson : Il rentre toujours en moto, il la suit jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rentré et il va faire un tour ensuite avant de rentrer. Ca permet à Cameron de se reposer un peu. C'est le compromis entre eux.

Le biper de Wilson se mit à biper.

Wilson : C'est Foreman, Cameron est arrivée.

Cuddy : Je viens avec vous.

Les deux médecins quittèrent la pièce pour se rendre dans le bureau de House où se trouvait Allison et Chase. En les voyant arriver, Chase s'éloigna. Cameron encore en état de choc resserra la couverture sur ses épaules. Elle tremblait.

Cameron : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ??

Wilson : Un accident de moto. Il s'est fait renverser par un camion.

Cuddy : House est au bloc opératoire. Je suis désolé Docteur Cameron, les médecins qui s'occupent de lui sont les meilleurs.

Cette fois la jeune femme fondu en larmes avant de poser sa tête sur le dossier du fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise. Wilson s'approcha et la serra dans ses bras.

Dix-sept heures plus tard.

Ils s'étaient relayés au chevet de la jeune femme, qui avait fini par s'endormir complètement épuisée. Cette fois s'était au tour de Stacy. Elle observait la jeune femme allongée dans le fauteuil de House, elle tremblait encore et son sommeil était agité. Stacy s'en voulait d'avoir été jalouse de leur relation dans les débuts, elle n'avait jamais vu son ex compagnon aussi heureux que depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Cette gamine avait réussi à lui faire oublier en partie son handicap et lui avait donné une joie de vivre qu'elle n'avait jamais pu lui offrir. Elle se retourna en entendant un bruit derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour apercevoir Cuddy.

Stacy : Hé.

Cuddy : Salut.

Elles parlaient à mi-voix pour ne pas réveiller la jeune femme.

Stacy : Alors ?

Cuddy : Il est tiré d'affaire mais… House est dans un coma profond.

Stacy : C'est pas vrai ! Et il va se réveiller ???

Cuddy : Ca dépend de lui, il peut se réveiller demain, comme dans une semaine, des années voir jamais.

Stacy : Restons positives, on parle de Gregory House.

Cuddy : Je l'espère, pour elle et pour le bébé.

Elle venait de montrer de la tête, la jeune femme, encore endormie dans le fauteuil de son compagnon.

Domicile de Gregory House. Un mois plus tard. 3h40.

Le docteur Allison Cameron se glissa dans les draps froid de son lit. Voilà un mois que Gregory House était dans le coma sans amélioration, elle passait ses journées à l'hôpital, mais Cuddy avait refusé qu'elle y passe ses nuits, elle rentrait donc dans la maison où elle avait passé des mois merveilleux avec House. Mais elle s'y sentait mal, ici tout lui rappelait son compagnon, et elle se sentait encore plus seule. La naissance de leur fille était plus qu'imminente maintenant et elle n'avait pas la force de l'affronter seule. Encore une nuit où elle verserait ses larmes seule sans personne pour la consoler.

FLASHBACK

Deux mois plus tôt. 21h30.

Allison Cameron était installée sur le canapé dans les bras de son compagnon essayant de regarder un film romantique, mais s'était sans compter les commentaires sarcastiques du diagnosticien qui ne comptait pas la laisser regarder tranquillement le film. Elle riait aux éclats et ne pouvait pas se concentrer.

Cameron : Greg arrêtes !

House : Je t'avais dit que Lara Croft était un bien meilleur film romantique.

Cameron : Lara Croft n'a rien d'un film romantique.

House : Ca c'est parce que tu n'as pas vu le film.

Cameron : Aïe.

House : (inquiet) Ca va ???

Cameron : Oui notre fille vient seulement de me donner un coup de pied.

La jeune femme prit la main de son compagnon et la posa sur le coté de son ventre pour qu'il puisse sentir le bébé.

House : Je te parie qu'elle sera médecin.

Cameron : Et si elle préfère être infirmière ???

House : Et bien je devrais chasser les médecins qui lui tournent autour.

Elle se mit une nouvelle fois à rire avant qu'il ne l'emprisonne de ses bras l'embrassant dans le cou. Mais alors qu'il devenait un peu trop entreprenant, elle le repoussa. Il poussa une sorte de grognement de mécontentement.

Cameron : On doit finir le film avant.

Il reprit place et elle se réajusta dans ses bras.

House : Tu veux vraiment finir se film ???

Cameron : Oui. Et toi qu'est ce que tu veux faire ???

House : On peut chercher un nom pour la crevette.

Cameron : Tu es sérieux ???

House : Bah faudra bien lui trouver un nom.

Cameron : D'accord mais à une condition.

House : Hé mais c'est moi le patron.

Cameron : Seulement au travail.

House : Alors qu'elle est ta condition ?

Cameron : Ne l'appelle pas crevette.

House : Adjugé vendu. Qu'est ce que tu penses de Daphné ??

Cameron : Tu as pioché ça dans une de tes soaps ???

House : (avec une mine boudeuse) Oui.

Cameron : Alors non.

House : Pourquoi ???

Cameron : Devine !

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois pour essayer de la faire changer d'avis.

FLASHBACK

Soudain une violente douleur dans le bas ventre la fit sortir de ses pensées et la fit paniquer par la même occasion, elle ne voulait pas maintenant, elle n'était pas prête. Mais alors qu'elle essaya de se lever, une autre douleur plus intense se fit sentir. Et une nouvelle fois, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais de douleur cette fois. Elle attrapa son portable sur la table de nuit et appuya sur une touche de numérotation rapide, pour le numéro du docteur Wilson.

_Wilson :__ (d'une voix endormie) Wilson._

Cameron : (paniquée) Wilson…

_Wilson :__ (inquiet) Cameron ?_

Cameron : Oui, venez me cherchez s'il vous plait. Il faut que j'aille à l'hôpital.

_Wilson :__ J'arrive ne bougez pas._

Cameron : Ca ne risque pas.

Domicile de James Wilson.

La sonnerie de son téléphone venait de le réveiller en sursaut, réveillant sa femme par la même occasion. Il raccrocha et se leva.

Femme : Qui s'était ???

Wilson : Le travail, une urgence.

Il ne voulait pas se justifier devant elle, et risquer de perdre un temps précieux, Cameron l'attendait. Quand il arriva devant chez House, il utilisa le trousseau de clefs que lui avait donné Cameron et entra. La lumière était allumée.

Wilson : Cameron ?

Cameron : Ici.

Il suivit la voix de la jeune femme et la retrouva assise sur le sol de la salle de bain, appuyée sur le bord de la baignoire. Elle était en sueur et complètement paniquée. Il s'approcha d'elle.

Wilson : Calmez vous, je vais vous emmener à l'hôpital.

Cameron : Je ne veux pas avoir ce bébé sans Greg.

Wilson : Et bien là je crois que vous n'allez pas avoir le choix, jeune fille.

Il l'aida à se mettre debout et l'entraîna jusqu'à la voiture, l'installa sur le siège passager et prit le volant. Il ne conduisait pas trop vite pour ne pas faire peur, elle était toujours nerveuse en voiture depuis l'accident de House qui l'avait plongé dans le coma. Mais la voyant en larmes, il se pencha vers elle et ouvrit la boite à gants. Il en sortit un petit écrin et le tendit à Cameron.

Wilson : Tenez, House voulait vous offrir ça, avant la naissance du bébé. Je crois qu'il est temps que vous l'ayez, même si je sais qu'il aurait préféré vous la donner en main propre.

Elle ouvrit l'écrin et eut le souffle coupé, le solitaire monté sur un anneau en argent était splendide.

Wilson : Il vous aime. Il voulait que vous le sachiez. Il voulait vous demander en mariage avant la naissance de votre fille.

Le docteur Cameron pleurait de plus belle en caressant le diamant du bout du doigt.

Wilson : Mettez là, je crois qu'il tenait à ce que vous l'ayez.

Elle sortie la bague avec précaution de son écrin et la fit glisser à son annulaire gauche.

Cameron : Je t'aime Gregory House.

La voiture ralenti et s'arrêta devant l'entrée des urgences. Puis il aida la jeune femme à sortir du véhicule.

Princeton hôpital. Deux jours plus tard.

L'accouchement avait été difficile pour le docteur Cameron, elle avait beaucoup pleuré mais la présence de ses amis dans le couloir, lui avait réchauffé le cœur. Elle était encore très faible, mais elle s'était levé et s'était rendu avec sa fille jusqu'à la chambre de son compagnon. Elle regarda sa fille avant de rentrer dans la chambre. Elle avait les mêmes yeux que Greg. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans cette pièce, son cœur se serra. Il était là, allongé sur son lit comme toujours. Elle s'approcha et se posa sur le bord du lit comme elle faisait à chaque fois qu'elle venait.

Cameron : Bonjour Greg. Je suis désolé de ne pas être venue hier, mais Cuddy a refusé que je quitte mon lit après la naissance de ta fille. Greg, je te présente Hope, notre fille. Hope regarde je te présente ton papa, c'est le meilleur des docteurs de cet hôpital.

La jeune femme posa l'enfant dans les bras de son compagnon. Puis lui caressa le visage doucement, sa barbe était rappeuse sous ses doigts. Elle se rendait compte que ses baisers lui manquaient. Ses mains parcourant son corps. Tout chez lui, lui manquait. Son charisme, sa présence…

Cameron : Greg, tu me manques tellement. Wilson m'a donné la bague, elle est magnifique. Je veux que tu saches que si tu avais eu l'occasion de me poser LA question, je t'aurais dit oui. Je t'aime Greg et je veux que tu me reviennes tu entends, j'ai besoin de toi. L'équipe a besoin de toi. Je t'en prie Greg ne fait pas exprès d'avoir le dernier mot cette fois.

Elle cru avoir rêver quand elle vit les yeux de House, rouler sous ses paupières.

Cameron : Greg ??? Mon D.ieu voilà que je perd la tête.

Greg : (d'une voix rocailleuse) Cameron.

Cameron : (folle de joie) Greg ! Tu…tu es réveillé.

La jeune femme prit l'enfant dans ses bras et se rendit dans le couloir en disant d'appeler les docteurs Cuddy et Wilson. Avant de retourner au chevet de son compagnon, lui prenant la main. Gregory House avait mal à la tête et sentait son corps tout endolorie. Il peinait à ouvrir les yeux mais il entendait Cameron, et ça l'obligeait à les ouvrir. C'est comme si la voix de sa jeune collègue ne l'avait pas quitter. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était dans se lit. Il ne se souvenait de rien. D'autres voix se firent entendre, il reconnue celle de Cuddy et de son ami Wilson.

Le docteur Cuddy voyant le trouble de la jeune femme, elle lui prit l'enfant des bras sans que cette dernière ne réagisse. Cuddy savait que le docteur Cameron n'avait pas eu une minute de repos depuis l'accident de House. Son esprit était tourmenté. House commençait doucement à ouvrir les yeux.

Wilson : C'est gentil de te joindre à nous pour la petite fête !

Wilson s'approcha et examina son ami.

Cuddy : Vous vous souvenez de se qui s'est passé ???

House : Non.

Wilson : Tu as eu un accident de moto, il y a un mois.

House : J'espère que ma moto n'a rien.(changeant de sujet) J'ignorais que vous aviez un bébé Cuddy !

Stacy : (arrivant) C'est ta fille, Greg.

House : Je n'ai pas de fille.

En larmes, le docteur Cameron quitta la pièce en courant.

House : Qu'est ce qu'elle a ???

Stacy : Tu viens de la blesser.

House : Je n'y peux rien si elle est trop sensible, je lui ai déjà dit mille fois.

Wilson : Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes ?

House : D'avoir blessé Chase avec une fléchette.

Alors son dernier souvenir remontait donc à deux ans, à une époque où il n'était pas encore avec Cameron, à une époque où il en voulait à Chase car il savait que se dernier entretenait une liaison avec Cameron.

Wilson : C'était il y a deux ans…

Stacy, Cuddy et Wilson se regardèrent, les choses étaient très mal parties.

House : Quoi ??

Stacy : Les choses ont beaucoup changé pour toi en deux ans. Tu vis avec quelqu'un depuis un an et demi et la petite que tient dans ses bras le docteur Cuddy est ta fille, Hope House.

Wilson : Sa mère la nommé ainsi avec l'espoir que tu te réveillerais pour voire ta fille et l'élever avec elle.

House : C'est impossible.

Wilson : (pour lui même) Je sens que Cameron n'a pas fini de souffrir.

House : Pourquoi parles-tu d'Allison ?

Wilson : Pourquoi l'appelles-tu par son prénom ???

House : Je ne sais pas, un réflexe.

Cuddy approcha et glissa l'enfant dans les bras de House avant de quitter la chambre avec Stacy et Wilson.

Cuddy : Le docteur Cameron finira bien par venir chercher sa fille.

A l'extérieur.

Wilson : Alors là c'est vache. Il vient de sortir du coma.

Cuddy : Mais il va très bien, sinon je ne lui aurais pas laissé Hope. On a pas le choix il faut le faire réagir. Je ne veux pas perdre deux excellents médecins et rendre une enfant malheureuse.

Stacy : Greg n'est pas quelqu'un de facile. Espérons qu'il retrouve rapidement la mémoire.

Chambre de Gregory House.

Gregory House regardait l'enfant qu'il tenait à bout de bras. Il savait que Cuddy et Wilson ne lui auraient pas menti, Allison Cameron était la mère de se bébé. Mais il ne pouvait pas être le père sinon cela signifierait qu'il vivait avec sa jeune collègue. Or il savait qu'il tenait à Allison Cameron mais s'était juré de ne pas céder à ses avances. Alors pourquoi l'avait-il fait ? Il se demandait comment il devait réagir avec Allison. Il ne souvenait de rien et avait peur de croiser son regard, il tenait trop à elle, mais il savait qu'elle était fragile et instable, tout comme lui, alors comment leur couple pouvait tenir, lui qui ne supportait pas grand monde. Et puis son souvenir le plus récent était qu'il était en colère contre Chase, puisque se dernier entretenait une liaison avec Allison et cela le mettait hors de lui. L'enfant bailla et commença à s'endormir. Elle était si petite. Il prit l'enfant correctement dans ses bras et la posa contre sa poitrine pour qu'elle puisse dormir un peu plus confortablement. Il la trouvait belle pour un bébé, elle avait ses yeux, bleus. Ses yeux papillonnèrent mais c'est comme si elle posait son regard inquisiteur sur lui.

House : Un petit bout d'Allison…

Et un petit bout de toi.

Il releva la tête pour voir Allison Cameron près de la porte. Elle était très pale, et les restes de sa grossesse se voyait sur son corps, mais il ne pouvait que faire le constat qu'elle était encore plus belle que le dernier souvenir qu'il en avait d'elle. Elle semblait avoir mûrie. Elle s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

House : Cameron, vous… tu…

Cameron : Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas.

House : Non je suis désolé.

Cameron : Je suis un peu déçue, mais le plus important est que tu sois réveillé. Et puis si tu t'excuses c'est que tout n'est pas perdu.

Elle caressa doucement la joue de sa fille, un sourire aux lèvres, mais elle ne voulait pas le regarder dans les yeux pour ne pas qu'il voit sa détresse émotionnelle qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contenir.

**FIN**


End file.
